prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC22
is the 22nd episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 363rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As everyone tries to determine how Siren became a Pretty Cure, she feels she cannot be forgiven and seeks comfort in Otokichi upon realizing she can't change back to normal. '' Summary On a cloudy day, Hibiki and Kanade head home from school with Hummy. They are happy for Siren to have become a Pretty Cure, but they are concerned as she was an enemy in the past- so having her as an ally is awkward. Kanade is worried it may be a trick but Hummy claims it couldn't have been since she saved her. She then runs off to try to locate Siren and speak to her. Suddenly it starts to rain, so the girls run to Lucky Spoon. In Minor Land, Mephisto is angry about Siren betraying him, but at the same time, he wonders how she could become a Pretty Cure. The same occurs within Major Land, where Aphrodite wonders if she is a real Pretty Cure. She also ponders how she was capable of transformation without a Cure Module. Somewhere in Kanon Town, Siren is also wondering this while gloomily trying to determine why she of all people became a Pretty Cure. As it rains she takes shelter beneath a slide while recalling that she had been brainwashed until recently. She is surprised to find Souta and Ako next to her suddenly and recalls how she harmed Souta in the past, causing her to express guilt and suddenly run away. While running through the streets, Siren recalls all of the pain and sorrow she caused while passing by people. She takes momentary shelter in an alleyway but realizes she is unable to change into her cat form again. She tries transforming into a woman who passes by, but this fails as well. While trying to figure out why this is happening, then recalls her pendant being destroyed after she became a Pretty Cure, and now she is permanently "''stuck" being a human. She lays on the ground in distress wondering what she will do now. In Minor Land, Mephisto tries to contact Siren but gets no response- aware that she may have awoken from the "noise of evil". An image appeared and instantly he believes it is her, only to see it is the Trio Minor. When Mephisto asks if they have Siren, they ask why she is needed anyway, and he explains that she has to sing the Melody of Sorrow. Bassdrum tells him that he has a plan to bring Siren to him, but only if Mephisto allows him to become the leader now that she left the group. Mephisto accepts and lets him talk. At Lucky Spoon, Hibiki is impressed by the strawberry cupcake Kanade made. When Kanade mentions how much Hummy loves them, the girls grow silent after recalling that she ran off in search of Siren. They begin to wonder how the two of them may be doing and Hibiki suggests they go to search for them. Kanade agrees and they run off. Meanwhile, Siren continues to walk, wandering around until the sounds of an organ being played nearby. She tries to ignore it by blocking her ears- only to stare with surprise when she feels no pain from it. She heads inside to find Otokichi playing, and she silently stands by to admire it until he suddenly shouts, asking if she would like to come closer and listen. She claims she has no right because of how she used music for evil, but he comforts her by telling her to listen to the beats of her heart. If she ever feels confused or frustrated, it will help her. Siren leaves to see that the rain has slowed down. She places her hand to her heart, influenced by Otokichi's words; only for Hummy to surprise her with a hug. She seems annoyed and gently chastises Hummy for this. Hummy apologizes but claims that she was very happy to see her friend, causing Siren's anger to fade away. She begins to feel regret and Hummy asks her to come and see Hibiki and Kanade with her, causing her to express her doubt due to how much pain she caused others and being unable to know what to do to make everything better. Hummy suggests they hold a party when the Fairy Tones suddenly appear to observe Siren yelling at Hummy for not understanding why she doesn't believe she should be forgiven. She reminds Hummy of how she tricked her, and Hummy takes a moment to think it over before stating that she forgot. Siren continues to yell by saying she brought sorrow, misfortune, and tears to many people and feels heavily remorseful for it. Hummy tells her that she is a Pretty Cure who protects the people now, and she can use this to make amends. However, Siren refuses to believe this since she is unworthy of being one. She runs away from Hummy but they give chase, following her along a path until she stops when two Fairy Tones approach her, Sory and Lary. They all begin to sing together, easing her thoughts as she listens to them, but she tries to ignore them until Hummy joins in. The fairy tones surround Siren to try to stop her from leaving, and Hummy makes her join them. Shocked, Siren observes glowing light as it erupts from within. She worriedly asks Hummy while they and the Fairy Tones stop to see this. However, Hummy claims it to be nothing, only to spot a note on a nearby tree. She asks Siren if they can sing the Melody of Happiness together once they gather the remaining notes, and Siren asks how she can be so forgiving for everything she's done. Hummy responds by asking if she should be, and after Siren claims yes, she pretends to be angry and yell at her, confusing Siren. She tries to listen to the music once more- but a sudden growl startles her until they spot Hibiki and Kanade behind nearby trees. Hibiki admits that she is hungry, and it had been her growling stomach they heard. She asks if Siren is hungry as well, and Kanade offers her to join them for some cupcakes. Siren is confused by this, and Hibiki explains that it is impossible to do anything with an empty stomach while Hummy pleads with her to come, describing how good their cupcakes are, and how she wants to eat them together. Just then, the Minor Trio appear and land on the branches of the trees. Bassdrum spots Siren and tells her that he is now the leader, but Hummy is quick to interrupt to berate him for harming the tree. Bassdrum responds by breaking the branch and throws it at Hummy, thinking Nature's Music is ridiculous. Hibiki and Kanade get angry at this and Bassdrum corrupts the note to turn it into a tree Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade transform and fight the Negatone. Just when they start their next attack, the Negatone inserted roots to the ground and came out near where the Precures were standing, ambushing and wrapping around Melody and Rhythm. Suddenly, Siren notices her chest has started to glow again - astonishing everyone. Hummy shouts out that the glow is the light of a G clef, coming out of Siren's heart after being activated by Siren's urge to save Hummy and turning into a Cure Module. Hummy calls out to Lary to insert itself into Siren's Module and Siren transforms into Cure Beat again, amazing everyone. Quickly she rescues Hummy and fights the Negatone, dodging its attacks and showing her incredible fighting abilities. After mobilizing the Negatone, Bassdrum yelled at her by saying originally she only wanted to spread sorrow, but now she is a Pretty Cure all of the sudden. Sadly hearing it, Beat tells him that he is right and she cannot erase what she had done in the past, but she no longer wishes to spread sorrow and desires to become stronger to protect her friends. It is what the "Beat" of her Heart wants, and with the aid of Sory, she summons the Love Guitar Rod and performs Heartful Beat Rock to purify the Note and Tree. The roots vaporize, freeing Melody and Rhythm and the Minor Trio retreats. After the battle, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy thanked Siren for saving them, but she still feels guilt for what happened. She is saddened for hurting the tree in the process of saving the girls, and runs from them again, rejecting their offer to become a Pretty Cure. Major Events *Ellen gains a Cure Module and transforms into Cure Beat for the first time and helps the Cures. She likewise realizes that she can't transform into anything else, not even her true cat form. *Once more she rejects their offer to join them. Trivia *"LaLa" refers both to a way of singing as well as to Lary, the Fairy Tone used for Cure Beat's transformation. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Baritone *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪